Sandy's Date
by iedasb
Summary: Sandy has a date, so she asks SpongeBob help to prepare herself for her date. How he will react? He will help her? A Spandy fanfic ;D


SpongeBob is sitting at his couch watching TV when his "shellphone" rings.

"SpongeBob's talking, who is it?"

The voice on the phone said:

"Howdy SpongeBob it's me, Sandy. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh! Hi Sandy! Sure!"

"Can you come here right now? We'll talk about it here!"

"Okay Sandy! Bye!"

"Thank you SpongeBob! Cya!"

~Bubble transition screen.~

SpongeBob is entering Sandy's dome with some flowers in his hand.

As soon Sandy sees him she runs at his direction.

"Thank you for coming SpongeBob, you sure a dear friend!" Sandy see the flowers in SpongeBob's hands. "Oh! These are for me?" Sandy grabs the flowers while SpongeBob blushes a little. "Thank you so much!"

They walk in Sandy's tree direction, SpongeBob then asks: "So... What was the favor you wanted my help with?"

"Well SpongeBob..." Sandy grabs a glass with water to put the flowers while they sit at Sandy's picnic table. "I have a date." SpongeBob widen his eyes. "And I wanted your help! You're my best friend here, maybe you can help me with this..."

"You have a date?" SpongeBob says with a tremble voice.

"Yes! He's a cool guy, you know him, this is why I'm asking your help, you might know how I should dress or act, to impress him."

SpongeBob is blushing a lot, but looking a little worried, but he says: "Well, I think I can help you..."

"So you can help me train this date with you?"

SpongeBob look away for a sec, but he says "Su...Sure Sandy!"

"Are you really okay with this SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob notice Sandy is noticing he is worried, so he changes his voice and expression to super happy and says: "Of course not Sandy! That's what friends are for!"

Sandy smiles and says:

"Well, my date will be on Saturday night, so can you come here tomorrow to we talk about and train, please?"

"Sure Sandy!"

~Bubble transition screen to SpongeBob's house.~

SpongeBob was talking to Gary with a sad and worried voice and expression.

"[...]Well Gary that's what she asked me."

"Meow Meow Meow."

"What Gary? No, she isn't "my girl" so there's no way I can prevent someone from...-glup- stealing her from me."

"Meow Meow!"

"Gary I'm her friend, I need to help her!"

"Meow..."

"What did you said Gary?"

Gary walks away.

"So you better know I'm NOT a coward!"

Gary is in bedroom door already, he look at him and say "Meow" ironically.

"Gary Snail! You better respect your owner! I'm not a coward!"

SpongeBob was quiet for a sec then he looks at his hands, and asks himself.

"Or am I?"

~French narrator: In the next day...~

SpongeBob is already in Sandy's dome, sitting in her picnic table, waiting for her sweating a little.

Sandy came out of her tree house holding a pie in her hands.

"Look SpongeBob! I will make a pie like this to him, he'll come here."

SpongeBob looked at the pie and said:

"The pie looks good."

"Try it!" Sandy cut a bit of the pie, and with a fork, she put it in his mouth. He ate it. With his mouth full, he said:

"This pie is delicious, what is it flavor?"

"It's vanilla! Do you really liked it? Do you think he will like it?"

SpongeBob blushed a bit, and said:

"Sure... He'll love it!"

Sandy smiled happily and said: "Yay! Now come inside my tree house, we will see something inside!"

They went inside her house, in her bedroom, Sandy opened her wardrobe, showing lots of cute dresses and clothing.

"Wow Sandy, I didn't knew you had so many different clothes!"

Sandy smiled and said:

"Of course silly! I'm almost all the time wearing my space suit to breath under water!"

SpongeBob looked a little ashamed and blushed, looks like he didn't really knew her well.

Sandy got some dresses and put on her bed. She got a pink dress, and put in front of her body and said: "Help me choose my clothing! Do you think this one looks good on me? Be honest! I want to be perfect!"

SpongeBob looked at her blushing, he said: "This one looks perfect!"

"Are you sure? Let see some others before choosing."

Sandy showed lots of clothing to him, but he said she looked good in all of them.

"Aww come on SpongeBob, be honest!" Sandy said. "Look this one." Sandy got a beige dress and put in front of her body. When SpongeBob saw that dress his eyes sparkled.

"Wow Sandy, his dress is perfect, even more than the others!"

Sandy looked at the dress and said: "Are you sure? Well let's test it. Be back soon!"

Sandy went to the bathroom to put the dress. SpongeBob was sitting there, when Gary came in his mind: "Meow!"

SpongeBob said to himself then: "I'm not a coward, she likes another guy... Not me..."

SpongeBob heard Sandy voice calling him: "SpongeBob! Please help me!"

"Sandy's in trouble!" He ran inside her bathroom, but when he saw her, his eyes sparkled even more, seeing how beautiful she was in that dress.

"San... Sandy... You're beautiful!"

"Thank you SpongeBob! But can you help me here, the zipper is stuck."

Sandy turned, and SpongeBob saw her back, he blushed, but then he saw the stuck zipper, and said:

"It's stuck there Sandy."

Sandy tried to reach it, but she couldn't.

"I can't reach it SpongeBob, help me here!"

SpongeBob blushed and said: "I... Okay..."

SpongeBob went close to her back, and zipped her dress. "Well, it's not stuck anymore!"

Sandy turned and hugged him saying:

"Thank you SpongeBob, you a dear friend! Thank you so much for helping me!

SpongeBob could see Sandy's body through his water helmet, she sure was beautiful.

"You... You're welcome Sandy. That's what friends are for... He he" He laughed clumsy.

"So I think I'm perfect now! Don't you agree?"

"Yes, for sure you are. Who ever you date you, will love you!"

"Oh! How silly I'm! I didn't even told you who he was!"

SpongeBob thinks "I don't really want to know who he is you silly squirrel!"

But he said: "Yes that's true, who's the lucky one?" SpongeBob said with a disgusted voice, without noticing.

Sandy looked at him, confused:

"What's wrong SpongeBob? Don't you want to know who he is?"

SpongeBob just noticed that he said with a different voice, then he cleaned his throat, making a big noise and said: "Ohh... Yes... I want... I'm a bit thirst..."

Sandy still confused said:

"You are wearing a water helmet..."

"Oh yeah!" SpongeBob drank a bit of the water in his helmet sucking it. "Now I feel better... Let's get going with this."

SpongeBob looked ashamed and walked away.

They went back to Sandy's bedroom.

"I'm so glad you helped me SpongeBob! This night will be perfect!" Sandy said happily.

"I'm glad I could help you, Sandy! Now I think it's time to get going..."

SpongeBob walked away, he left the tree house quickly, Sandy followed him.

"SpongeBob wait!"

SpongeBob turned back, and looked at Sandy.

"Do you want more pie?" Sandy smiled a bit clumsy.

"Oh no Sandy, I'm full. Thank you..." SpongeBob continued walking to the door. Sandy just was just standing there staring him leave.

SpongeBob was out of Sandy's tree dome already when he remembered Gary again, and this time Gary saying his "Meow" chased him. He saw Gary in his front, then behind him, then a big Gary screamed "MEOW MEOW MEOW".

Of course this was just his mind.

He feel in his knees, and screamed:

"YES I AM A COWARD! I KNOW! I AM A COWARD! A COWARD! A FU..."

A angry fish can be seen covering his daughter ears and saying: "Let's go home. Some people here are crazy."

SpongeBob was in his knees, with some tears in his eyes, when Larry the lobster, saw him. He approached him, put his claw in him, and said softly: "What's wrong SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob looked quickly at him surprised, he said: "Larry? I guess Gary was right. I'm a coward."

"But what's happening, can I help?"

"I like a girl... But she is going to go on a date with another guy today... And I didn't had courage to say to her how I love her!" I'm a coward."

"Is she on the date already?"

"Uh... Not yet... But why are you asking?"

Larry helped SpongeBob stand up.

"Go little buddy, go and talk to her NOW!" It's your last chance!" Lary pushed him. "Go SpongeBob you can to it!"

SpongeBob felt with a more courageous, he ran quickly to Sandy's tree dome.

He opened the door quickly, and screamed desesperate: "Sandy! Where are you?"

Sandy was arranging the picnic, looked confused and said: "I'm right here SpongeBob."

SpongeBob ran in her direction saying:

"Sandy! You can't have a date today!"

"Why SpongeBob?"

"Sandy... I LOVE YOU! I was a coward! I didn't said anything... I was happy because you were happy... But... You're my world... I can't live without you... Please give me a chance!"

"Oh SpongeBob..." Sandy hugged him... "I waited so much to listen to these words... After so many time I thought you didn't like me after all, so I tried one last time... Asking for your help for a date... But you didn't said anything... So I was going to try to forget you, since you didn't liked me..."

"I'm sorry Sandy... I was a coward... But I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too SpongeBob!"

They looked each other, their eyes were shinning, SpongeBob forgot to put his helmet, is despair when he entered Sandy's tree dome, but this kind of helped the situation.

Sandy tenderly kissed SpongeBob's mouth, who kissed her back.

After some seconds kissing, Sandy noticed SpongeBob was starting to dry.

"SpongeBob you're not wearing your helmet! Let me get it for you!"

Sandy ran and got a helmet full of water, while SpongeBob was waiting drying with a happy and fooled expression.

She put the helmet in his head, and hugged him.

From outside, someone saw them together. It was Larry, holding some flowers. He said to himself: "I should have known it was her before." Larry smiled. "I guess it's better leave them alone, that square dude is really in love."

As soon Larry was leaving a female fish saw him and blinked to him.

Larry just went in the fish's direction and gave her the flowers he was holding.


End file.
